


ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴜꜱᴛ ɢᴏ ᴏɴ.

by ju1cykiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, ju1cykiwi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju1cykiwi/pseuds/ju1cykiwi
Summary: Oikawa Tōru regresa a Japón luego de que un acontecimiento no le permite continuar dedicándose a lo que más le gusta en Argentina, teniendo que enfrentar a sus cercanos mientras mantiene el secreto que lo deteriora día a día, entre ellos, se encuentra Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	1. ᴡʜᴏ

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está originalmente publicada en Wattpad pero por mayor seguridad decidí publicarla acá. Es probablemente una de mis mejores novelas así que espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Gracias por leer y perdón si hago a alguien llorar(?)

En sus años en Aoba Johsai, jamás había llegado a tener un problema realmente grave en cuanto lo que se trataba de su salud, si bien era cierto que había veces que se le presentaban algunos inconvenientes, nunca fue algo para que se preocupara de sobremanera pensado que sería un tema realmente serio y delicado. Desde mediados de sus quince que comenzó a notar que le costaba un tanto respirar mientras practicaba deporte, nada muy serio que atribuyó ciegamente a que no debía estar en completa forma, pero que con los años fue un síntoma que continuó empeorando lentamente, nada demasiado agresivo. Por no ser agresivo, le restó importancia, lo más importante era poder ser el mejor. 

Luego apareció la congestión nasal continuada que siempre volvía, aquel síntoma apareció meses antes de graduarse de Aoba Johsai y era realmente molesto a la hora de jugar vóley pero al menos logró reducirlo con unas pastillas para la alergia; no era la causa por lo que el medicamento apenas le servía para reducir el síntoma. Luego le continuó la pérdida de peso mantenida, que terminó atribuyéndolo a el continuo ejercicio que hacía pues no podía deberse a que comía poco porque no era el caso.

Todos pequeños síntomas que unidos, le declaraban la guerra al cuerpo del atleta. Oikawa llegó a uno de sus peores momentos meses después de haber llegado a Argentina, una tos persistente con mucosa se hizo presente logrando que el primer tiempo no pudiera estar de titular en UPCN. Pero poco sabía él que eso era solo el principio; tras acudir al hospital y obtener un diagnóstico erróneo, mágicamente logró que la mucosa fuera despedida en gran parte y logró ponerse a la altura de sus compañeros a pesar de la fatiga muscular y el dolor de estómago. Pudo lograr continuar jugando por un período bastante prolongado incluso con una enfermedad tan grave sin ser tratada.

Pero todo tiene su límite, Oikawa estaba respirando un aire prestado todo ese tiempo sin sufrir realmente como lo hacían los demás enfermos de aquella enfermedad. 

En una práctica de alto rendimiento, una de las más exigentes que había, de un momento al otro, la vista del castaño se nubló por la falta de aire repentina junto a un dolor de pecho insoportable. Ese día, una ambulancia trasladó a Tooru hasta el hospital más cercano de la zona pues debía ser tratado de urgencia, había sufrido un neumotórax. El neumotórax se trata del colapso pulmonar y se produce cuando el aire se filtra dentro del espacio que se encuentra entre los pulmones y la pared torácica, la presión externa es la que finalmente hace colapsar al pulmón. Terminó finalizando el día internado en el hospital con un tubo entre las costillas para eliminar el exceso de aire.

Ya en busca de la causa del neumotórax, se descubrió que Oikawa padecía de fibrosis quística, una que gracias a su suerte, se había estado presentando realmente leve para lo que era la enfermedad. 

—Has sido víctima de negligencia médica, aquella tos persistente y los síntomas, tanto previos como posteriores, se debieron todos a la fibrosis quística que padeces.— Explicó el doctor.— En tu condición, estaba más que asegurado que todo terminaría de este modo o peor. Mientras tus síntomas eran leves, tus pulmones se fueron deteriorando para mantener el ritmo de vida que llevas. Deberás dejar de jugar Vóley.— Sentenció.

No podía olvidarlo.

—¿No hay un modo de poder continuar jugando?— Le había preguntado con sus ojos cristalizados.

Ver negar con su cabeza, mientras suspiraba, al doctor fue lo que le dio a entender que jamás podría volver a hacer aquello que le llenaba el alma, a lo que se había dedicado desde que tenía memoria.

—Creo que no comprendes la gravedad de tu situación. Pudiste haber muerto el día de hoy, podrías haber colapsado en un partido o solo en tu hogar. Es una enfermedad muy agresiva que mantiene a sus víctimas con una esperanza de vida menor a los cincuenta años.— Él pudo sentir el miedo en sus venas.— Algunos agradecen llegar a los treinta, aún si lo hacen con mucho dolor y pasando años y años en el hospital.— Sin poder evitarlo, tosió.— Y esa visita que hiciste al médico, déjame decirte que solo empeoró tu condición. Te haremos estudios para asegurarnos que no estés desarrollando una bronquiectasia.

Desde ese día, su condición empeoró rápidamente día tras día. 

La cantidad de mucosidad que producía su cuerpo lo mantenía constantemente tosiendo y obligándolo a estar utilizando respirador con tal de que el aire suficiente llegara a sus pulmones. La tos con sangre ya era común, la primera vez que apareció logró hacerlo llorar a los gritos por la madrugada haciendo que su médico designado fuera a revisarlo; lo único que obtuvo de ello era un aviso de que sus vías respiratorias estaban dañadas y que todo se debía a la bronquiectasia que derivo a una hemoptisis, como se le llamaba a la tos con sangre. No era nada grave y tampoco solía tenerla continuada, tan solo aparecía durante los períodos más violentos de la enfermedad.

Su peso disminuyó notoriamente logrando que sus pómulos se vieran más marcados de lo usual al igual que sus costillas y clavículas. La fibrosis quística no solo afectaba a los pulmones, también afectaba al sistema digestivo, aquel moco espeso que su cuerpo producía bloqueaba los conductos transportadores de enzimas digestivas que iban del páncreas hasta el intestino delgado por lo que sin ellas, los intestinos no son capaces de absorber completamente los nutrientes en los alimentos que el castaño consumía.

Para su suerte, en su sistema digestivo solo actuaba causándole estreñimiento y pérdida de peso, sabía que podía ser mucho peor así que agradeció tenerlo leve por ese lado. También había aprendido a que no podía acercarse a otros pacientes de la enfermedad ya que podía generarse una infección cruzada y aquella podría matar a ambos pacientes sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, sí, era una mierda, ni siquiera podían alentarse entre ellos sin morir en el intento. Por otra parte, su característico bronceado adquirido desde su llegada a Argentina, se había ido por completo dejándolo pálido como nunca antes lo estuvo. 

Amaba Argentina, sus costumbres y comidas, adoraba cada lugar del país y aunque fueran tan acogedores incluso ofreciéndole ayudas y atención personalizada, no pudo evitar tener que decidir regresar a su país natal. Su médico le había dicho que lo mejor era poder contar con la ayuda de familiares y amigos en todo momento, era cierto, él no tenía a nadie allí que pudiera cumplir ese rol en su vida. Sus compañeros de equipo no podían encargarse de él y tampoco podía hacerlo su vecina anciana que tanto quería. Extrañaría las clases de tango que había comenzado a tomar hacía unos pocos meses; extrañaría el mate, tanto dulce como amargo, con unos bizcochitos o unas torta fritas; extrañaría el dulce de leche que era un gran manjar, al igual que los alfajores y aquellas golosinas específicas; extrañaría el " _¿qué onda, boludo?_ " con el que lo recibía el vendedor de la tienda con gran carisma.

Cuando logró mejorar lo suficiente para poder salir del hospital, su pasaje de avión a Japón ya estaba comprado y contaba con el pequeño tanque de oxígeno que usaría durante el largo viaje que debía tomar, tal y como su médico le había indicado. Quizás en ese trayecto podría idear un plan para poder explicarle a su familia, sin que esta se volviera loca en el intento, porque estaba en la puerta del hogar pidiendo que lo dejaran volver. Nadie sabía de su regreso, probablemente de lo único que podrían haberse enterado era de que había abandonado a UPCN pero no tendrían más información que no sea la explicación básica de que se debía a temas médicos sin abordar mucho en el tema. Nadie lo recibiría en el aeropuerto y estaba bien con eso, de todos modos aterrizaría en Sendai, donde finalmente tomaría un taxi que lo llevara hasta donde quedaba su casa. Tenía todo ese tiempo para recuperar el aliento y poder aparecer en la puerta sin tener el tanque de oxígeno a la vista. Suspiró, quizás era mejor pasar la primera noche en un hotel para retomar las energías suficientes para enfrentar la realidad.

* * *

Llegar no fue tan molesto como creyó, todo corrió su curso natural como era previsto en tiempo y forma, así que rápidamente pudo proceder a subirse a un vehículo que lo transportaría hasta su destino. Para su mala suerte, el chófer que lo llevaba exigió una suma más grande de la normal pues haría un viaje mucho más largo de los que solía hacer, tenían mínimo una hora sin tráfico para llegar. Oikawa agradeció que su club anterior y su obra social cubrieran los gastos de la internación y demás cosas porque sino ahora no tendría ni un peso para poder subsistir mientras sobrevivía. Todo el tiempo mantuvo su barbijo colocado como era debido, junto al gorro, le permitían quedar en el anonimato, si un fan se enteraba de lo sucedido probablemente se extendería su situación actual y todos lo sabrían.

Si poder evitarlo, tosió brusco, la flema llegó a su boca sin cuidado haciéndolo sentir asqueado pues no se acostumbraba a la sensación; tomó un pañuelo de papel y escupió allí todo lo que tenía dentro de su boca, a todo esto, el conductor lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor frunciendo el ceño. 

Efectivamente tardaron una hora y media en llegar a un hotel de Miyagi, su cobardía no le permitió acudir directamente a su hogar, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera podría quedarse en la casa de sus padres por la angustia que les generaría. Quizás lo mejor era conseguirse una casa para él y cuidarse solo, podía quedarse en la punta contraria a la que vivía su familia y así conseguiría no cruzárselos yendo a chequeos y demás. La tos se puso mucho más violenta a la hora de bajar sus maletas, el taxista no pudo evitar ofrecerle su ayuda para bajarlas y ofrecerle un precio especial, ¿Con qué clase de moral le cobraba más a un enfermo? Su consciencia no quedaría tranquila si hacía algo como eso. Oikawa le ofreció pagarle el monto acordado en primer lugar pero tras la dura insistencia del contrario, terminó aceptando el nuevo monto que había definido, pagando así la mitad del viaje, o lo equivalente a la gasolina gastada para ir hasta allí.

Los siguientes momentos los pasó registrándose en el hotel y llevando sus maletas hasta allí, agradeció a su enfermedad hacer presencia cuando un grupo de personas sanas le habían robado el ascensor empujándolo, consiguió hacer que se bajen y le dejaran usar el ascensor todo para él, claro que una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios por más de que fuera cubierta por su barbijo. Pero había un pequeño problema, no tenía nada para comer y ya no soportaba en hambre que tenía, suspiró molesto. Su estómago le dolía horrores incluso sabiendo que luego estaría estreñido a más no poder, cargaba un cansancio corporal a un nivel espectacular y la tos aún no se calmaba; si aquello último seguía así, tendría que ir al hospital a que le hicieran una revisión, tanto moco haría que pudiera respirar cada vez menos. Aprovechó para salir sin el tanque de oxígeno nuevamente, mientras lo pudiera usar poco, él sería muy feliz. Se cambió el barbijo por las dudas y se colocó una campera más abrigada ya que no podía permitirse tomar un resfriado en sus condiciones, un simple resfriado podría derivar en una neumonía rápidamente. Que fastidio que era todo eso. Por suerte había registrado visualmente una tienda de insumos cuando estaba aún en el taxi, podría ir a esa y comprar algo para comer, en esos momentos un poco de sake le vendría bien pero por las dudas no se arriesgaría con ello, no vaya a ser que luego sus medicamentos se inhiban por tomar sake.

Saliendo de la tienda con la bolsa de comida en mano, un mareo lo sucumbió logrando que tuviera que sostenerse con un poste de luz, para su mala suerte la tos volvió a presentarse logrando que no pudiera conseguir un poco de oxígeno antes de ocuparse de ella. La tos sonaba realmente horrible y podía sentir el sabor a hierro mezclado con mucosa invadir sus papilas gustativas. Cuando logró hacerla parar, una persona apoyó su mano en su hombro y se inclinó para poder verlo al rostro; su cerebro gritaba que se apartara de él pero con el mareo y dolor que manejaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue mantenerse tomado del poste y continuar recuperando el aliento como pudiera, quizás sí debió haberse ido directo al hospital. 

—¿Trashykawa?— Preguntó sorprendido.— ¿Eres tu? ¿Estás bien?

Oikawa maldijo mentalmente, de todos los que pudieron cruzárselo justo tenía que ser él, y para su mala suerte tuvo que volver a toser, tal y como su cuerpo le exigía. El de cabellos puntiagudos golpeó suavemente su espalda buscando ayudarlo, sacando la sorpresa de verlo por la zona, se estaba preocupando al ver su estado. Comenzaba a pensar que era por ello que se había vuelto de Argentina.

—Oi, ten cuidado o lastimarás tu garganta.— Soltó el contrario.

—Estoy bien... Iwa-chan.— Murmuró jadeando.

Este frunció el ceño, si no se viera en tan mal estado probablemente lo hubiera golpeado para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No suenas bien.— Replicó.— Tampoco te ves bien.

—Oiii, que malo eres Iwa-chan.— Soltó un poco más compuesto.— No nos vemos hace poco más de un año y lo primero que me dices es que soy feo... Tan malo.— Dijo en un tono afligido.

Entonces Iwaizumi no pudo evitar golpearlo, se lo había ganado por más enfermo que estuviera. Allí pudo sentir lo liviano que estaba el contrario, con un suave golpe como los de antes, había logrado que cayera al suelo rápidamente. Ciertamente la palidez no es lo único que había notado, sus pómulos lo delataban. Entonces el castaño oscuro se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—¿Seguirás insistiendo que estás bien?— Preguntó.

Iwaizumi podía ver más allá de lo que Oikawa mostraba por lo que notaba que algo estaba ocultando y que se trataba de algo realmente serio, solo quería que fuera él quien se lo dijera y no tener que ir descubriendo por cuenta propia que era lo que sucedía.

—Solo tengo un catarro.— Mintió.

—Tu no volverías de Argentina ni dejarías UPCN por un simple catarro.— Para suerte del castaño, el celular de Hajime comenzó a sonar, este, al ver de quien se trataba cambió su semblante.— Debo irme, tienes mi número así que espero que me contactes cuando decidas hablar al respecto.


	2. ᴡᴀɴᴛꜱ

Agradeció haber comprado mucha comida demás pues había estado postrado en cama durante otros dos días sin posibilidad de levantarse a caminar o siquiera ir al hospital, el dolor físico que sentía era insoportable y con suerte se podía dirigir al baño para poder hacer sus necesidades. La tos no había estado tan mal como había estado siendo pero con suerte podía respirar bien, utilizó de a ratos el tanque de oxígeno, ya casi no le quedaba nada en él por lo que tendría que salir a comprar otro rápidamente. Recordó las palabras de su médico diciéndole que debería estar con su familia y que ellos podrían ayudarlo pero no podía dejar que ellos tuvieran que soportar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, era mejor que no se enteraran de nada, después de todo, sus padres eran adultos mayores y podrían sufrir las consecuencias de exaltarse por lo sucedido. Su corazón le exigía llamar a Iwaizumi, le exigía que fuera él quien lo cuidara como lo había hecho durante tantos años. 

Pero quizás lo reclamaba tanto porque jamás lo había dejado de amar y porque se llevaría aquel secreto a la tumba a ese paso, aquel secreto junto a la noche que habían pasado gracias a una borrachera monumental. Sonrió amargamente hecho bollito sobre su cama, sus brazos abrazaban su estómago haciendo un poco de presión en busca de un alivio que jamás llegó, necesitaba unas medicinas que se le habían acabado pero ciertamente no podía salir de ese modo.

No podía retrasar más la salida por más dolor que sintiera, tomó su última pastilla y con pesar, se fue preparando como pudo para salir. Su piel estaba peor de lo que antes estaba, el color que tenía en sus mejillas era gracias a la fiebre que lo estaba azotando ferozmente, debía tener unos treinta y nueve grados aproximadamente. Tosió como pudo, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo bien, sentía que en cualquier momento su cu

erpo se estamparía contra el suelo. A la mierda los medicamentos, tenía que llegar al hospital antes de que algo peor sucediera. Se colocó la cánula transparente como pudo y abrió el tanque de oxígeno, cerró sus ojos en pos de disfrutar el aire que se suponía que llegaría pero jamás llegó, el tanque se había vaciado por completo. Gruñó molesto y se arrancó la cánula de la cara sin paciencia ni escrúpulos. Jadeó por el brusco movimiento intentando retomar el aire. 

—Vamos, Toto. Pudiste con peores cosas, no te rindas ahora.— Murmuró como pudo recordando el apodo que le habían puesto en Argentina.

Con ayuda de un mueble, se puso de pie como pudo sosteniéndose con el mueble de madera. Llamar a una ambulancia sería demasiado escandaloso, no podía permitirse hacer algo como ello por más de que fuera necesario. Se colocó el barbijo y tomó su celular, definitivamente no podría hacerlo por su cuenta y necesitaba ayuda, debía dejar de ser tan orgulloso y llamar de una maldita vez a alguien para que lo asistiera hasta el hospital. Por su mente solo cruzó llamar a una persona en específico, persona a la que le marcó para luego sentado al suelo perdiendo sus pocas energías y maldita sea la tos que se hacía presente en un momento como era aquel. Iwaizumi solo podía ir como Oikawa parecía estar ahogándose en la otra línea.

—¡Oikawa!— Lo llamó a los gritos por quinta vez logrando llamar la atención del nombrado.

El castaño escupió sobre el suelo la mucosidad que se encontraba en su garganta, de otro modo no podría hablar.

—Nece...— Otra vez tuvo que soltar mucosidad.— Ayuda, Iwa-chan.— Murmuró claramente.

Hajime se sintió nervioso al oír su pedido de ayuda, jamás lo había oído pedir ayuda a alguien, mucho menos a él, así que realmente debía encontrarse mal como para tener que recurrir a una llamada de auxilio. 

—Dime donde te encuentras, iré de inmediato.— Habló rápidamente.

Sonidos raros se escucharon a través de la línea, se oía como si el más alto estuviera casi vomitando, luego nuevamente una tos dolida acompañada de un quejido suave.

—Hotel... Cerca de tienda.— Soltó como pudo, debía ser fácil de encontrar, no habían muchos hoteles.— 202. Cuatro...— Volvió a toser.— Estrellas.— Finalizó.

—Entendido, iré para allí. Mientras prepárate, te llevaré al hospital.— Comunicó antes de colgar apurado.

Tooru soltó el celular y volvió a hacerse una bolita acurrucada en el suelo en busca de consuelo, solo quería que todo dejara de doler, jamás había hecho algo tan malo como para merecer un dolor como el que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Siempre había sido una buena persona con todos, sobre todo niños, ancianos y mujeres. Quizás había sido una persona molesta y desafiante en el ámbito deportivo pero aquello no hacía que tuviera que merecer una enfermedad como la fibrosis quística con bronquiectasia.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo esperando a Iwaizumi pero no debió haber sido mucho debido a que para él fueron prácticamente segundos hasta que sintió como alguien golpeaba frenéticamente su puerta pidiendo que abriera. Oikawa pasó su mano por su rostro, tenía que juntar energías para lograr abrir la puerta, quizás sería más fácil pasar por debajo de la puerta la tarjeta llave. Jadeó fuertemente haciendo fuerza para lograr sentarse, le faltaba tanto el aire, necesitaba ese maldito oxígeno que se le había acabado. Pasó la tarjeta por debajo oyendo a Iwaizumi pedirle por favor que abriera la puerta, que era él. La puerta se abrió en cuestión de segundos dejando entrar al castaño oscuro con un aura preocupada buscándolo por todos lados hasta que su vista se paró en su costado, más específicamente en el suelo. Había divisado las flemas sobre el suelo mientras lo buscaba, claramente esto no era un simple catarro como lo había dicho antes. Lo tomó por los hombros sin importarle tocar alguna de esas flemas o las manchas de sangre que tenía por su boca.

—Oikawa, ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó revisándolo.— Del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan grave es lo que está sucediendo?

—Nueve.— Gimió.

Una pequeña tos intentaba salir de su pecho, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su cabeza contra la pared. Oyó a Iwaizumi gruñir y maldecir, entonces pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y otro rodeó su espalda, fácilmente lo levantó sintiendo levemente sus costillas debajo de sus dedos.

—Te llevaré al hospital, por favor aguanta.— Pidió.

El contrario asintió acurrucándose contra su pecho. El ahora entrenador lo llevó con rapidez hasta su auto, ganó varias miradas en su camino pero poca atención les proporcionó, lo importante en ese momento era la salud de Tooru. Al llegar a su auto, lo recostó sobre los asientos traseros, sería mejor que se mantuviera recostado y descansando allí que sentado incómodo. Se subió al asiento delantero y se puso el cinturón.

—Iwa-chan.— Lo llamó en un tono bajo.

—¿Qué pasa Oikawa?— Se giró angustiado para analizarlo con la mirada.

—Perdón.— Musitó con su mandíbula temblando.

Iwaizumi sintió su pecho contraerse de oírlo pero no objeto nada, prefirió apurar el paso que quedarse discutiendo con él sobre si tenía que pedir disculpas por algo o no, por el momento lo aceptaría. Con el corazón en la garganta, Hajime condujo lo más rápido que pudo aún intentando mantener la seguridad ante todo. Poder oírlo toser y removerse en el asiento trasero le traía un poco de paz porque al menos podría saber con ello que no había quedado inconsciente o algo por el estilo. La llegada al hospital fue rápida dentro de lo posible, el hotel no quedaba muy lejos de allí pero el tránsito mágicamente estaba demasiado lento al gusto del de cabellos puntiagudos. Al llegar, estacionó donde pudo y lo tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente, si el auto quedó cerrado era solo porque el hombre tenía la ayuda de los dioses porque sino no encontraba otra explicación. Corrió con el castaño en brazos hasta la entrada de emergencia, donde fue recibido por una enfermera que llamó a sus compañeras para que trajeran una camilla lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué le sucede?— Preguntó la mujer bajita.

—Fibrosis...—Murmuró.— Fibrosis quística.

La cara de la mujer cambió y pasó saliva, solo habían tenido dos casos antes de fibrosis quística y no había resultado muy bien, uno fue transferido y el otro murió en el hospital. 

—¿Qué es eso? ¿De qué hablas?— Cuestionó Iwaizumi confundido a más no poder.

Dos enfermeras llevando una camilla pararon frente a ellos.

—Señor, por favor, recuéstelo.— Pidió amablemente otra enfermera.

Un médico se hizo presente en la sala de emergencia comenzando a revisarlo dentro de lo que se podía. Le quitó el barbijo dejando ver la flema rosácea en el.

—Tiene fibrosis quística, Doctor.— Explicó la primera mujer.

El hombre puso una cara más firme y asintió.

—Debemos intervenir ahora mismo, de otro modo, el paciente podría morir.— Le aclaró a las mujeres.

El tercio se retiró con Oikawa en la camilla, el castaño oscuro quiso seguirlos pero la recepcionista lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, tenía que llenar los papeles de información del contrario y de todos modos no podía ir por esa área. Mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que completaba toda la planilla como podía, sabía la mayoría de sus datos así que no había mucho problema y en donde pedía un celular para contactar en caso de que le sucediera algo, puso el suyo. Por algo había sido que lo llamó a él y no a su familia, debía tener una buena razón para hacer algo como eso.

—Quédese tranquilo, van a ayudarlo a poder respirar.— Intentó calmarlo.— ¿Es usted su pareja?

Las mejillas de Hajime se sonrojaron levemente.

—Algo así...— Murmuró recordando la última noche que compartieron juntos.— ¿Podría explicarme que es lo que le sucede?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa, a esas horas de la noche casi nadie venía así que podía tomarse un momento para explicarle, se trataba del novio de un paciente así que no haría mal contarle sobre la enfermedad que tenía.

—La fibrosis quística hace que el cuerpo produzca una mucosa espesa y pegajosa, esta afecta al sistema digestivo, respiratorio y a sus órganos sexuales. Por lo que pude ver, creo que produjo demasiada mucosa, espero que no tenga bronquiectasia y que por eso no pueda expulsarla más fácilmente.— Le dirigió una mirada apenada.— En resumen, un exceso de mucosa no le deja respirar y eso podría llegar a matarlo eventualmente por asfixia. Hizo bien en traerlo aquí lo antes posible.

Él asintió intentando asimilar todo lo que se le había dicho.

* * *

El castaño oscuro había esperado durante horas para poder entrar a la habitación de Tooru, gracias al fin de semana no tendría que faltar a su trabajo. A su suerte, el doctor le permitió estar dentro de la habitación utilizando un barbijo por las dudas, no fuera cosa que le transmitiera una enfermedad sin saberlo. Oikawa se encontraba tendido sobre la cama con sus ojos cerrados, la cánula le ayudaba a respirar mucho mejor aunque el médico le había dicho que le habían removido toda la mucosa que se encontraba obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias por lo que debía estar mejor. Le había estado nombrando los tantos medicamentos que le estaban suministrando a través de intravenosa y un pequeño adelanto de como continuarían una vez que él se despertara.

—Cuando pedí a las estrellas que volvieras, no me refería a esto... No me refería a que tuvieras que abandonar tus sueños y que fuera porque tu salud está delicada.— Confesó sin quitarle la mirada.— Quizás este sea mi castigo por ser tan egoísta con mis deseos... 

Acarició su mejilla con cautela, levemente reseca pero aún continuaba teniendo la suavidad característica de Oikawa. Una sonrisa angustiosa se posó en su rostro y una lágrima cayó como si nada, si pudiera estar en su lugar, lo haría sin dudarlo. Una persona tan deslumbrarte como él no podía perder su brillo resplandeciente, no podía perder la sonrisa y carisma. Otra lágrima cayó y él la secó como pudo pero otras más las acompañaron.

—¿Habrías terminado así si no hubiera dejado que te fueras?— Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.— ¿Podría haber evitado de alguna manera tu agonía?

Negó, sabía que no funcionaba así, se lo había explicado bien claro el médico cuando amplio sobre su situación. La enfermedad se debía a un gen, aunque no lo hubiera dejado irse, Oikawa habría desarrollado la enfermedad de todas formas; lo único distinto sería que quizás podría haber evitado aquel neumotórax y habría estado acompañado al momento de enterarse de su situación. Lo había dejado ir una vez, no volvería a permitirse abandonar nuevamente. Esa frase de _si amas algo, déjalo ir_ era una idiotez para puros cobardes. Iwaizumi no dejaría nunca más que Oikawa se fuera de entre sus manos, permitirle estar solo durante todo el proceso, él se encargaría de cuidarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite.


	3. ᴛᴏ

—Lamento lo que sucedió, pensé que con un poco de reposo podría recuperarme.— Se disculpó Oikawa.— Desestimé el potencial de la fibrosis... Otra vez.

Iwaizumi le acomodó correctamente la cánula pues la tenía levemente torcida, oía lo que el contrario le estaba diciendo pero a su gusto no tenía que pedir ningunas disculpas, entendía dentro de todo porque lo había hecho. Él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a su enfermedad por lo que echarle una bronca de algo que ya se había dado cuenta su error no valía la pena. El castaño oscuro negó con la cabeza para tomar un poco de su café, luego de pasar una semana en el hospital, el más alto logró salir con la condición de que cuando saliera debería usar la cánula conectada a un pequeño tanque de oxígeno para no sobre exigirle a sus pulmones que la habían pasado tan mal durante toda esa semana; también tendría que seguir tomando medicación y se mudaría a la casa de Iwaizumi porque ya no podía seguir viviendo solo tras lo ocurrido, tenía mucho miedo de que volviera a suceder y no poder contactar al contrario para que lo fuera a buscar. Semana y media había pasado de que lo habían ingresado por urgencia, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que viviría con su crush de toda la vida y que él cuidaría de él en lugar de su familia.

—¿No crees que sería más sencillo explicarle a tus padres?— Preguntó serio.

Oikawa negó suavemente, la sonrisa torcida delataba el dolor que le producía tan solo pensar sobre ello.

—No, prefiero que me recuerden como su héroe, a que me recuerden como una bola de mocos asquerosa.— Explicó con una broma que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.— Querrán ocuparse de mi y se olvidarán de ellos, ellos también tienen cosas que atender en lugar de estar pendientes nuevamente de su hijo. La última vez que hablé con ellos, mamá y su diabetes estaban haciendo un dúo fatal y papá estaba teniendo problemas con su hipertensión.

El contrario tomó su mano en señal de contención, entendía el punto de mantener todo en un gran secreto pero al final quien se perjudicaba era él, preocuparse tanto por los demás y poco por uno eventualmente te pasaba factura. Aún siendo que podía morir en cualquier momento, se preocupaba más por el bienestar de las demás personas que por el de él mismo.

—Está bien si no quieres decirles. Pero prométeme que a mi no me ocultarás nada.— Soltó en un tono casi de suplica.

—¿Te preocupas por mi, Iwa-chan? ¡Tan tierno!— Cargoseó ganándose un suave golpe.

El de pelos puntiagudos ya no lo golpeaba con la misma fuerza de antes, no después de ver que cuando lo fue a ver tenía un moretón bien marcado donde lo había golpeado dos días antes, ya no tenía el mismo cuerpo resistente de antes; ahora se trataba de uno frágil que podía romperse con lo más mínimo según él.

—¿Sabes? Cuídate solo entonces.— Fingió enojo, claro que no lo dejaría cuidarse solo.

—¿Eh?— Soltó confundido viendo el semblante serio que el otro mantenía.— Iwa-chan, no puedes dejarme solo...— Su mirada se agachó y su mano comenzó a tirar de la manga de su lado contrario.— Si tu lo haces... Yo...— Su tono de voz había cambiado por uno temeroso.

¿Podía ser que Oikawa realmente tuviera miedo de quedarse solo sin tener a nadie? Siempre habló de autosuficiencia y de como podía encargarse solo de todo lo relacionado con su vida pero eso ya no existía, ahora quería que alguien se quedara a su lado para asegurarse de que no moriría solo, cosa que más le aterraba en el mundo. Siempre rodeado de personas interesadas, teniendo solo a Iwaizumi como verdadero amigo con quien contar. Lo vio pasar saliva nervioso y sus manos jugueteaban en busca de calmar esos nervios que sacudían todo su cuerpo, a ese paso, el pánico terminaría dándole un ataque y eso podría empeorar su situación así que debía ayudarlo a calmarse. No había que continuar con la broma de mal gusto que lo hizo sentirse muy culpable.

—Oi, Trashykawa.— Lo llamó, este levantó la mirada miedoso.— No voy a abandonarte por más insoportable que seas.

—¡Podrías haberlo dicho más bonito!— Se quejó.

Iwaizumi volteó los ojos dándole a entender que le daba igual, su café se terminó a diferencia de la limonada que había ordenado el otro, esta se encontraba por la mitad. Oikawa tomó un poco de ella, no tenía mucha sed y extrañaba tomar ese mate frío al que se le ponía jugo de frutas, llamado tereré. Hizo un pequeño puchero de recordarlo, se había traído un mate de Argentina y un paquete de yerba, pero ni siquiera lo tenía allí como para poder utilizarlo u hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste...?— Preguntó sin poder verlo a la cara.

—Un pulmón me colapso en medio de una práctica, quedé internado y allí me dijeron que todo venía por el mismo lado.— Explicó suavemente.— Los síntomas que había tenido antes y como todo derivo en el colapso... Fue muy fuerte.

—Lamento no haber estado allí para recibir el diagnóstico contigo.— Se disculpó.

Sus manos se entrelazaron pero Oikawa rápidamente la quitó para meterla dentro de la manga de su sweater con timidez, algo poco común de él.

—No podías saber que sería algo tan horrible...— Hizo una pausa.— ¡De todos modos! El doctor me cuidó muy bien, hasta me consiguió un cabsha. Es un bombón pequeño que tiene dulce de leche dentro, deberías probarlo.— Sugirió.

Hajime rio suavemente y asintió.

—Volveremos juntos a Argentina para comer esos dulces que te gustan.— Prometió.

Oikawa asintió no muy convencido, antes de que se pudiera subir a un avión, cosa que no era muy recomendable para él, quizás se moriría intentando sobrevivir a un pequeño resfriado que se volvió una neumonía. Intentaba mantener un buen humor positivo, al menos delante de él, para dejarle unos recuerdos felices dentro de todo cuando se muriera. Sabía que estaba poniendo un gran peso sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo y era por ello que quería alivianarlo más posible. Suspiró y volvió su mano a donde estaba la del otro, la tomó y lo miró con una sonrisa cálida que ablando el corazón de Hajime como si nada.

—Volveremos y te presentaré a mis antiguos compañeros.— Replicó y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

* * *

La casa del entrenador no era demasiado grande pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir solo cuando se encuentra a solas, por suerte, la compartiría con Oikawa y aquella soledad sería acallada por el castaño y su toque dulce a todas las cosas. Llegar del trabajo ya no era un fastidio, tenía a alguien con quien hablar y con quien compartir cuando llegara del trabajo, alguien lo esperaba en casa. Su turno se había estado reduciendo ya que notificó a su jefe su situación y aunque no le pudo prometer que se podía tomar licencia y no ir a trabajar, sí le dijo que le reduciría el horario lo más que pudiera hasta que le pudiera otorgar la licencia por enfermedad. Su jefe lo adoraba y quería mucho por lo que era de esperarse que quisiera dejarle todas las cosas arregladas a su antojo, nunca pidió nada así que ahora que pide, se encargaría de cumplirlo. Oikawa lo recibía con té y le ofrecía un masaje relajador para que relajara sus músculos, a veces lo dejaba y otras veces se iba directo al baño porque no aguantaba más tener todo el sudor encima. O bueno, eso sabía por los pocos días que habían compartido, no sabía si todo sería así durante la convivencia.

Ambos compartían habitación, para Hajime era esencial tenerlo cerca para poder presentir cuando ocurría algo fuera de lo común como despertarse tosiendo o haciendo movimientos raros mientras estaba dormido. Más de una vez se despertaron abrazados, cada uno buscando el calor del cuerpo del contrario, tal y como lo hacen los bebés. Eran solo amigos pero cualquiera que viera la situación se daría cuenta de que ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados, que compartían un vínculo más allá de la amistad y que para poder desarrollarlo debían admitirlo.

Oikawa tosió fuertemente liberando un poco de flema, el contrario le llevó un vaso de agua hasta donde estaba esperando a que acabara para pasárselo, también había llevado un papel en caso de que tuviera que escupir algo. Tal y como lo predijo, Tooru soltó un poco de moco, muy poco en comparación a las demás veces. Lo vio tomar del agua y volvió a respirar como era correcto, sentándose donde podía verlo completamente al otro.

—¿Los medicamentos están sirviendo?— Preguntó.

El castaño asintió levemente.

—Disminuyen todo pero el de los dolores aún no logra cubrir todo por completo, siempre deja un poco de dolor.— Se sinceró.

El contrario asintió para luego anotarlo en su cuaderno específico para todo lo que refería a la enfermedad de Oikawa, allí llevaba los conteos de todo y hasta que fármacos le estaban haciendo tomar y por cuanto tiempo. Anotaba todo con tal de poder saber que le funcionaba mejor y que era lo que no funcionaba en absoluto. También había logrado que Tooru subiera un poco de peso, era un kilo y unos gramos pero eso ya lo hacía mucho más feliz porque de algo se empezaba siempre, nadie nacía teniendo todo ya listo y preparado para la acción, había que ir haciéndolo con el tiempo. Tanta papa y carbohidratos habían funcionado perfectamente dando un resultado correcto. Suspiró, tocaban las pastillas que su enamorado odiaba pero debía tomarlas, eran la que lo mantenían sin una gran ansiedad, debía tomarlas para no sucumbir ante sus nervios. Le dejó otro vaso de agua frente a él y la pastilla.

—Oh Dios, no.— Murmuró.— Me niego a tomarla, prefiero quedarme pelado del estrés.

—Pelón y enfermo, realmente quieres que nadie se fije en ti.— Bromeó.

—No me interesan los demás, solo uno.— Susurró pero el contrario lo escuchó.

Deseaba que ese alguien se tratara de él pero jamás de atrevería a indagar al respecto, tan solo continuó presionándolo a que tomara de una vez la pastilla porque realmente la necesitaba, los nervios no le hacían bien a su cuerpo. 

—¿Puedes tomarla? ¿Por mi?

Entonces Oikawa tomó sin dudar la pastilla con su mano y la puso sobre su lengua, luego tomó el vaso con agua y pasó la pastilla, la tragó sin más, todo sea por Iwaizumi. Por él haría lo que sea que le pidieran. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde de no poder decirle que lo amaba? Oh claro, no quería perder a la única persona que se quedaría junto a él hasta el final, era entendible pero debía decírselo algún día o terminaría llevándoselo a la tumba sin más. Entonces, su Iwa-chan jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos y no podía permitir que algo como eso sucediera. Antes de morir quería un beso de su amado, ese sería su último deseo y se lo pediría cuando ya no pudiera respirar ni un poco por cuenta propia, cuando sea inevitable el destino y tenga que enfrentar a todo y a todos de una vez por todas. Allí sería cuando le diría a todos lo que les quería decir, sin filtros y trabas, todo a carne viva aunque doliera o fuera demasiado bonito. 

—No necesito a nadie más, si tu estás a mi lado.— Habló en voz alta.

Estaba convencido de que no lo escucharía pues estaba con los auriculares pero el castaño oscuro lo escuchó a la perfección fingiendo que no era el caso. Se quitó los auriculares y lo miró con falsa confusión.

—¿Dijiste algo?— Preguntó.

Quería que él se lo dijera y ya, que no tuviera que indagar mucho más.

—N-No...— Tartamudeó intentando ocultar su mentira.

Dos mentirosos y dos cobardes, enamorados uno del otro sin hacer nada al respecto porque así son los cobardes. Hajime se cacheteó mentalmente por no poder ponerse los pantalones y decirles lo que en su mente no dejaba de resonar, que lo había oído y que jamás lo abandonaría. Pero no lo hizo, tan solo se puso de pie para llevar hasta la mesa ratona un pastillero de colores que había comprado en una tienda cerca de su casa, se encargó de dibujarle pequeños mates y pelotas de vóley para decorarlo a su gusto; no habían quedado muy bien pero cumplían con su propósito de adornar. Oikawa lo observó curioso, conocía ese tipo de cajas gracias a los ancianos que había cuidado pero nunca se le ocurrió comprarla para ordenar sus pastillas, las mantenía en sus potes originales. Destapó sus piernas, la cobija quedó sobre el sofá a su costado, y se sentó como correspondía para poder ver bien lo que había traído Iwa-chan.

Tomó entre sus manos el pastillero mientras el contrario iba a buscar todos los potes, sonrió observando los dibujos, pasó sus dedos sobre el mate. Rayos, jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto a un país que no fuera su país natal; luego la yema de sus dedos pasaron por la pelota de vóley, como extrañaba aquel deporte y sobre todo practicarlo. Había ido a alguna de las prácticas de Iwaizumi, las sonrisas que ponía ocultaban las estacas que se clavaban en su corazón, una detrás de otra. Verlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aún recordaba como se puso a llorar la primera vez que lo fue a observar para luego irse de vuelta a la casa sin más. Hajime hacía tanto por él, se encargaba de devolverle esperanzas sin importar que tan mala fuera la situación, de sacarle sonrisas y hacerlo feliz como nadie podía hacerlo, no por nada había logrado enamorarlo de tan profundamente durante años. El castaño oscuro apoyó sobre la mesa ratona los potes descuidadamente pues se le estaban cayendo llamando la atención del que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Ahora toca ordenarlas!— Exclamó contento, era un pastillero mensual.— Tenemos que poner las pastillas que debes tomar cada día, así estará más ordenado y no te olvidarás.— Incluyó.— Aunque siempre estaré para recordártelo.

Oikawa sonrió sonrojado y se lanzó a sus brazos para molestarlo con un abrazo de oso.

—¡Eres tan dulce, Iwa-chan!— Exclamó mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del contrario.

—¡No abuses!— Replicó fingiendo enojo mientras intentaba apartarlo sin poner una fuerza real, claro que no quería que se separara.— ¡Te golpearé!


	4. ʟɪᴠᴇ

Navidad, una época del año tan bella y animada que se bañaba de un color blanquecino gracias a la nieve pero, que a su vez, se llenaba de miles de luces de colores debido a las decoraciones que las personas colocaban en algunos arbustos; nada que fuera tan exagerado como se suponía que era todo en Estados Unidos, pero nada que fuera poco arreglado. Las personas adoraban aquella época y la esperaban con muchas ansías, ellos no fueron la excepción a la regla. Podrían pasar la navidad unidos, disfrutando de la dulce compañía del contrario sin preocuparse de nada más que ellos. Juntos se habían puesto a la obra para decorar un tanto la pequeña casa que compartían, nada muy elaborado pues la condición de Tooru no era la mejor y el de pelo puntiagudo pensaba que luego no tendría tantas ganas para quitar todo lo que habían colocado. Al menos contaban con un pequeño y dulce árbol de navidad decorado en tonos blancos y plateados, se veía realmente precioso a sus ojos.

—Si hay algo que no extrañaré de Argentina, es el calor que hace en las festividades.— Sentenció observando el árbol.— Podré extrañar el vitel toné pero jamás el calor.

Iwaizumi rio suavemente trayendo una cobija para tapar al castaño, estaba haciendo demasiado frío y debían procurar que Oikawa estuviera lo suficientemente protegido como para no pescar una neumonía ya suficiente tenía teniendo que usar la cánula y llevando de aquí a allá el tanque de oxígeno. Lo vio sonreír a duras penas, como si su condición no fuera lo suficiente para hacer decaer a su estado de ánimo, o quizás quería mostrarse así para no preocuparlo; la última opción parecía la correcta para aquel que era su mejor amigo de la infancia. Lo cubrió con cuidado bajo la mirada atenta del contrario. También había traído unas medias con corderito dentro, esas que tanto le alardeó que se compró en Argentina y tenían dibujos de llamas en ellas, para mantener sus pies calentitos, ideal para mantener una temperatura corporal ideal en épocas frías como la que transitaban. Se dispuso a colocárselas.

—N-No es necesario que lo hagas...— Musitó corriendo la mirada para ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Él continuó colocando las medias con delicadeza y sin apuro.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.— Admitió.

Oikawa volvió su vista a él, suspiró sin poder hacer mucho más y le permitió continuar con su trabajo. El silencio invadió la sala, esos minutos se hicieron eternos para el castaño y su claro nerviosismo mezclado de una timidez absurda que solo experimentaba cuando se trataba de acciones producidas por su crush de toda la vida. Malditas sean esas mariposas asquerosas que sentía en su estómago, él no era una persona que debiera enamorarse y esperar demasiadas cosas, era una persona que podía morir en cualquier momento sin más, debía pensar en como haría para lastimar al menor grupo posible. No tenía caso intentar tener una relación con alguien cuando su tiempo estaba contado, eso solo lastimaría a esa persona cuando se muriera de una vez por todas. Lo último que quería era lastimar a Iwaizumi más que a nadie, no quería hacerlo ni un poco, pero sabía que lo haría sin importar que quisiera. El contrario pareció darse cuenta de que la cabeza de Oikawa lo estaba torturando pensando en que pasaría cuando muriera, realmente era transparente a sus ojos, así que tomó la iniciativa para levantar su ánimo que parecía pender de un hilo.

—¿Recuerdas la receta del vitel toné?— Cuestionó curioso.

Oikawa frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh?

—¿La recuerdas?— Este asintió.— Podríamos intentar hacerla y así extrañarías un poco menos Argentina.— Ofreció con una leve sonrisa.

No tenía caso de que Oikawa pasara sus días triste y amargado, suficiente tenía con tener una pésima salud como para que también los pasara de un modo repugnante, tenía que ayudarlo a mantenerse animado, tal y como solía ser antes de que todo ocurriera. Oikawa no pudo evitar toser, y como siempre sucedía, Iwaizumi le alcanzó un trozo de papel por si lograba expulsar un poco de flema.

—Gracias.— Agradeció la acción.— ¿No crees que será mucho problema?— Preguntó preocupado.

El castaño oscuro negó con su cabeza.

—No creo que haya una tienda abierta a estas horas así que podríamos intentar hacerlo con los ingredientes que tengamos.— Comunicó.

—¡Andando!— Exclamó.

Oikawa se puso de pie rápidamente demostrando entusiasmo, Iwaizumi lo ayudó a ir a la cocina transportando el tanque de oxígeno pues al usuario se le dificultaba el tener que llevarlo de aquí a allá y la mochila que servía para transportarlo estaba secándose pues la habían lavado hace unos momentos. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cocina, y tan rápido como llegaron, Tooru se sentó sobre la mesada mientras que el contrario se encargaba de comenzar a revisar que era lo que tenían.

—Necesitamos peceto.— Nombró.

—Tenemos un poco de cerdo y un poco de pollo.— Comunicó.— Quizás sería mejor que usemos el pollo, con el cerdo podría quedar muy salado.

Toto asintió y continuó pensando en que más debían usar, Hajime sacó el pollo de la nevera en lo que continuaban buscando los ingredientes.

—Atún, anchoas, mayonesa y crema de leche para la salsa.— Explicó presintiendo que algún ingrediente estaba siendo olvidado, pobre limón.— Eso lo debemos que poner en el mixer para que quede realmente como una salsa.

—Quedaron dos anchoas de ayer, atún tenemos una lata y los otros dos ingredientes los tenemos.— Avisó colocando esos ingredientes al lado del pollo.

—Necesitamos zanahoria, cebolla, apio, perejil y esas cosas que se suelen poner en los caldos. Allí se cocinará la carne.— Continuó.— Aunque esa parte es la que menos recuerdo si soy sincero.— Rascó su nuca guiñando un ojo mientras sacaba su lengua.

Hajime sacó los vegetales que él usualmente usaría para hacer un caldo y comenzó a preparar todo bajo la mirada de Oikawa, quien jamás había sido un buen cocinero y tenía miedo de sí mismo creyendo que quemaría toda la casa hirviendo un poco de agua. Hajime era un buen cocinero, cualquier persona sería dichosa de poder probar uno de sus platos, por lo que fue el encargado predestinado en aquel asunto. Claro que el castaño se bajó de la encimera dejándole campo libre para que pudiera hacer todo lo que debía.

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado, en dos horas había logrado terminar el plato que su enamorado tanto extrañaba, plato habitual en el país que había residido anteriormente y que tanto adoraba. Quería convencerse de que algún día podrían ir juntos y conocer juntos todo el país de Latinoamérica pero también sabía lo dificultoso que podría ser gracias a su condición. Viajar en avión era prácticamente imposible sin un tanque de oxígeno a su lado y otras ayudas, el médico se lo había explicado muy claramente en una de sus visitas de revisión. Tantas horas en el avión podían hacerle mal, debía averiguar también todos los hospitales que pudieran asistirlo en caso de que tuviera algún problema o crisis durante el viaje y una cantidad de medicamentos muy alta. Todo implicaba muchas cosas, sí, podía viajar si así lo quería pero era mejor quedarse en su país en lugar de exponerse tanto. Eso teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de su salud, si lograba estar mejor podrían ir luego pero por el momento, Oikawa no se encontraba de la mejor manera, corría riesgo de terminar nuevamente internado, estaba a nada de que lo hicieran, así que era mejor esperar. 

Iwaizumi guardó el vitel toné dentro de la heladera, hacía ya un buen rato que Oikawa se había retirado a recostarse en el sillón de la sala luego de confesar que se encontraba un tanto cansado, había tenido fiebre durante la mañana y durante el resto del día, la tos y los dolores no le dieron un respiro, nada demasiado grave como para correr al hospital pero lo suficiente como para llamar a su médico de cabecera para preguntarle si debían acudir o podían alargarlo hasta que pasara la navidad. La respuesta que les dio fue la que deseaban, podía continuar en su hogar si las cosas seguían manejables, debía aumentar la dosis de una pastilla por dos días y luego visitar el hospital. Cumplieron al pie de la letra cada pequeña indicación que el hombre les dio.

El de cabellos puntiagudos caminó hasta donde estaba el contrario tras limpiar toda la cocina. Se lo encontró con sus labios entreabiertos y con la cánula levemente torcida de como debía estar si querían que cumpliera su función como era debido, las pestañas largas unidas, el pequeño silbido que hacía al respirar. Verlo dormir era un espectáculo digno de admirar, lamentablemente debería arremeter contra aquella obra de arte para llevarlo a la cama, no podía dejarlo dormir en el incómodo sillón de la sala.

—Si sigues siendo tan adorable, no voy a poder evitar no estar enamorado de ti.— Confesó tras soltar un suspiro.

Tooru ni se inmutó, realmente estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Iwaizumi colocó el tanque sobre el estómago del chico pues sino no podría trasladar a ambos y luego lo tomó en brazos con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo y de no destaparlo. Los pasos que daba eran lentos y cuidadosos, no se movía mucho y tampoco hacía ruido. 

—Realmente me tienes a tus pies.— Musitó.— ¿Te das cuenta de como se alborota mi corazón por ti?— Lo observó a su rostro.

Oikawa tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre parte de su pecho y de su hombro durmiendo plácidamente, claro que no le respondió pero por alguna razón, al oír su voz, consiguió que se fregara contra su piel en busca de un mayor contacto. Eso hizo sonreír al que lo llevaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación como pudo y se adentró a ella, en cuanto quedó a un lado de la cama, lo colocó sobre ella. Según sabía, podía dormir tranquilamente sin el oxígeno, a veces le daba miedo quitárselo si se había quedado dormido pero se suponía que debía estar bien de todas formas; le retiró la cánula con cuidado y la dejó sobre la mesa de luz, el tanque quedó a un lado de la cama. Acarició la mejilla de su amado con delicadeza, aquella piel era suave y tersa, lo hacía sentirse en las nubes.

En cuanto apagó la luz del velador, sintió como una mano rodeó su muñeca deteniendo sus acciones, tenía planeado continuar su camino e ir a tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir pero todo se detuvo cuando el contrario lo detuvo. Lo miraba impaciente esperando que este hablara y le explicara la razón por la cual lo había tomado, dios, esperaba un ansías que fuera lo que él quería que fuera. Intentó no hacerse muchas esperanzas al respecto.

—Iwa-cha...— Susurró somnoliento.

Iwaizumi siguió cada movimiento de sus labios aún siendo que estaban sumidos en la oscuridad de la habitación, relamió sus labios humectándolos antes de responder.

—Oikawa.— Replicó.

—¿Puedes...— Hizo una pequeña pausa.— Abrazarme?— Pidió tímidamente.

Hajime asintió aún a sabiendas que el otro no lo sabría, tardó un tanto en reaccionar por lo que Oikawa debió creer que lo había incomodado o que no aceptaría. Cualquier duda desapareció cuando sintió como el contrario se acomodaba sobre la cama justo a su lado, tras acomodarse como quería, lo envolvió con sus brazos invitándolo a pegarse a su cuerpo y él aceptó gustoso. Su cabeza se colocó en el pecho del más bajo sintiendo los suaves latidos de su corazón, realmente lo hacían sentirse calmado como si nada malo ocurriese, su mente se desprendió del mundo para concentrarse en la persona que tenía frente a él. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura como pudo, ambos quedaron cuerpo a cuerpo compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos cubiertos con una cobija. Iwaizumi besó la coronilla de Oikawa con amor, no le importaba lo que el otro pudiera pensar, necesitaba demostrar su cariño de alguna manera o sino no podría evitar tomarlo de su mentón y besarlo como quería.

Oikawa descubrió que su lugar favorito en el mundo era estar entre los brazos de su Iwa-chan, que se sentía más cómodo y seguro allí de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en cualquier otro lado. 

—Te amo, Toto.— Susurró Hajime con sus párpados pesándole, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

Pero Oikawa aún no había vuelto a quedarse dormido, había oído aquello claramente gracias al silencio que inundaba la habitación, una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios pero rápidamente se borró, mierda, dañaría aún más a Iwaizumi. Se golpeó mentalmente sin poder evitar sentirse como una mierda, sus ojos no tardaron mucho en comenzar a empañarse incluso con su intento de contener todo lo que llevaba dentro de sí, sonó un sollozo acallado en la habitación y para su suerte, no logró despertarlo.

* * *

Oikawa fue el primero en despertar, recibiendo así la navidad con somnolencia, el veinticinco ya era un hecho. La sonrisa amarga se posó en sus labios cuando recordó lo que había sucedido hacía unas pocas horas, Iwaizumi no merecía lo que él podía darle, no merecía tener que encargarse de él hasta que el final tan desagradable llegar. Él merecía poder formar una familia con la persona que quisiera, casarse si así lo desearan y vivir hasta viejitos juntos; todo lo que no podía hacer con él. Con él solo tendría dolor y sufrimiento, no lograría vivir una vida como era debido, todo siempre giraría en torno a su enfermedad y a todas las medidas que deberían optar para que no empeorara. 

Sintió Hajime se removía un poco, terminó por despertarse tras acomodarse con el contrario aún entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se entreabrieron levemente y con sumo cuidado intentando observar si él también estaba despierto, sus miradas se cruzaron afirmando aquella suposición que había hecho hace unos momentos.

—Feliz navidad, Iwa-chan.— Susurró con una sonrisa.

Agradeció a la poca luz, él no se daría cuenta de que otra vez estaba llorando.

—¿Ya es navidad?— Consultó.

Llevo uno de sus puños hasta sus ojos para fregarlos suavemente, podía ser que fuera navidad, debían haberse quedado dormidos antes de que las doce fueran marcadas en el reloj. Mierda, le hubiera gustado recibir la navidad besándolo pero se conformaba con haberla iniciado teniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.— Confesó intentando separarse para ir a buscarlo el de pelo puntiagudo.

El contrario negó.

—Ya tengo todo lo que quiero aquí.— Replicó pegándolo a él.— Te tengo a ti...— Murmuró.

Iwaizumi sonrió emocionado, su corazón se estaba volviendo loco y el contrario debía darse cuenta pero no le importaba, disfrutaría de ello tanto como pudiese. También se pegó más a él con mucho cariño.

—Gracias, Oikawa.— Musitó feliz.


	5. ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ

Un veintiocho de diciembre corría, ambos hombres se encontraban preparando unos cupcakes porque Oikawa tenía antojos de comer unos pero la tormenta de nieve no les permitía salir sin que fuera riesgoso. Se quedaron en el hogar, calentitos y seguros, viendo un vídeo de Youtube que les explicaba como preparar un cupcake de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Siguieron cada paso al pie de la letras pues temían que la masa se terminara cortando si no lo hacían y no podían permitirse derrochar tantos ingredientes. Mientras el más alto agregaba los ingredientes, era Iwaizumi el que se encargaba de batir pues el contrario no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Acomodó la cantidad de leche a un lado para que la uniera cuando acabara de unir la harina con el resto de la mezcla, su cabeza le estaba pesando demasiado y la fatiga que comenzó a sentir de un momento a otro fue impresionante.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Preguntó el más bajo observándolo atentamente sin dejar de batir.

—Sí, no es nada.— Supuso.— Me siento un poco mareado, eso es todo. 

Hajime señaló momentáneamente la heladera para luego hacer un comentario.

—Toma un poco de cola, quizás te bajó la presión.— Sugirió.

Este asintió, tomando el consejo que le acababan de dar. Dio unos pocos pasos para quedar frente al refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó la botella de cola que había dentro de la heladera, específica para cuando le bajaba la presión. La apoyó sobre la mesada en lo que iba a tomar un vaso, apareció una presión en el pecho que hace unos momentos no estaba teniendo pero no era nada muy exagerado. Intentó recordar si había tomado todas sus pastillas del día, recordaba que solo le quedaba para tomar unas que eran para la noche, como era de tarde aún no le tocaba consumirlas. Todo lo que sucedía era curioso. Se aclaró la garganta a la vez que tomó el vaso pero su pulso falló y el vaso cayó al suelo partiéndose en miles de pedazos, el sonido del impacto lo aturdió logrando hacer que se quedara paralizado sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Hajime dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ayudarlo, inmediatamente se puso a recoger los vidrios que se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?— Consultó.

Sus palabras quedaron perdidas en el ambiente pues jamás fueron asimiladas por el otro, este sentía su respiración pesada, logrando que el mareo aumentara, le estaba costando respirar y ahora si se estaba preocupando, sin embargo, las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta para alertar a Iwaizumi. Una tos feroz lo atacó y no pudo evitar comenzar a toser rodeando con uno de sus brazos su estómago. La flema acompañada de una buena cantidad de sangre se hizo presente tanto en su boca como en la mano con la que la cubría. Iwaizumi estaba acabando de recoger los pedazos de vidrio mientras el contrario continuaba tosiendo sin parar a su espalda, intentó apurar lo más posible sus movimientos pero solo consiguió cortarse la palma de la mano con uno de ellos. Maldijo por lo bajo y tiró lo que pudo, entonces, logró atrapar entre sus brazos a un Oikawa que estaba a nada de caer sobre el suelo. Divisó la sangre que superaba en cantidad el volumen de la flema, su rostro estaba un poco rojo, colocó su dedo debajo de la nariz de él intentando medir si estaba respirando.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!— Vociferó asustado al darse cuenta de que era una respiración débil.

Como pudo lo colocó un momento en el suelo para salir corriendo a tomar las llaves del auto, una cobija y su celular. Intentó hacerlo lo más rápido que pudo, logrando en tiempo récord juntar todo lo que necesitaba, volvió a donde se encontraba Oikawa y repitió el proceso. Seguía respirando por suerte, con su manga le limpió la sangre y la flema que quedó ensuciando su rostro y lo rodeó con la cobija lo mejor que pudo. En cuanto lo vio preparado, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió al auto, pensó en llamar una ambulancia pero la realidad era que tardarían demasiado en llegar a su parecer. Prefería correr él antes que esperar. Lo colocó en los asientos traseros acostándolo de costado por las dudas, sintió la nieve caer sobre él y como sus pies se humedecían con la nieve enfriándolos rápidamente. Ya en el auto, colocó la calefacción y mientras lo arrancaba marcó al hospital para llamarlo.

—Buenas tard...— La mujer fue interrumpida.

El celular se encontraba en su oreja siendo sostenida gracias a su hombro mientras manejaba como podía intentando tomar las precauciones necesarias para no sufrir un accidente gracias al hielo en el asfalto.

—Mi nombres es Iwaizumi Hajime, llevo un paciente de fibrosis quística inconsciente al hospital. Se sentía mareado y luego comenzó a toser bruscamente, tosió flema con una cantidad considerable de sangre y luego se descompuso.— Explicó rápidamente.— Es Oikawa Tooru, me pidieron que llame si algo así sucedía.

Oyó a la mujer decirle algo a la persona que tenía al lado, ya estaba a unas pocas cuadras del hospital, su casa quedaba bastante cerca de allí.

—¿El paciente respira?— Preguntó.

—Eso creo, cuando emprendimos viaje aún respiraba.— Avisó sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.— Hemos llegado.— Dijo antes de cortar.

Detuvo el auto aunque quedara mal estacionado donde pudo, su apuro era mayor pues se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte, cada minuto contaba para poder salvar a Oikawa de lo que le estuviera sucediendo. Un policía intento detenerlo antes de que saliera corriendo con su enamorado en brazos pero de solo ver la situación, entendió que debía comprender y solo se quedó cuidando el auto de aquel hombre tan desesperado.

—Iwa-chan...— Musitó débilmente.

Este no dejo de correr en ningún momento intentando evitar donde veía el hielo formado en el suelo.

—No hables, guarda tus energías.— Ordenó sin mirarlo.

Oikawa tomó su remera con la fuerza que pudo intentando llamar su atención pero Iwaizumi estaba concentrado en llevarlo al hospital antes de que fuera muy tarde, aunque claro, que pudiera hablar en momentos como ese le dejaba un tanto más tranquilo.

—Ne...cesito decirte algo...— Continuó.— Y-yo... Te amo desde el primer día.— Admitió.— No puedo morir, sin que tu lo se... sepas.

Hajime mordió su labio intentando no llorar, la puerta del hospital estaba a unos pocos metros y podía ver como estaban trayendo una camilla a la entrada para recibirlos y llevárselo directo a urgencias.

—Tu no morirás, Oikawa. No te dejaré morir.— Le regañó.— No dejaré morir a quien más amo.

Una lágrima cayó sobre Oikawa y este llevó su mano como pudo para limpiar el rostro del contrario.

—Gracias por todo, me has hecho feliz hasta el último momento.— Admitió.— Por favor... Perdóname pero llegó mi hora de partir.

Iwaizumi entró por las puertas del hospital y rápidamente lo apoyó sobre la camilla observando la sonrisa débil que mantenía en su rostro, sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo que portaban. Le robó un casto beso, aquel beso con el que le demostraba todo su amor y le regalaba toda su suerte. 

—¡Doctor, el quirófano ya está preparado!— Comunicó una de las enfermeras que llegó corriendo.

—Permiso.— Le pidió otra para ayudar a llevar la camilla.

Así fue como lo veía irse por el pasillo, veía como se lo llevaban a un lugar apartado de él. Se fue, llevándose sus esperanzas de que podría volver a verlo como hacía unos días que se encontraba tan feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lleno de vitalidad. Se fue dejándolo solo, entregándole su corazón y sus sentimientos para luego dejarlo sin poder rodearlo con sus brazos. Sus labios se presionaron juntos y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. 

Ese día, Oikawa supo que iba a morir desde el mundo en que comenzó a toser tanta sangre. Supo que ya se había agotado su tiempo prestado y que no quedaba otro camino, ese era el final, ya no quedaba más nada. Se sintió desfallecer recostado en el asiento del auto cuando recobró un poco de su consciencia pero no podía permitirse morir todavía, no podía morir sin decirle a su Iwa-chan que lo amaba, simplemente no podía. Así que juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder confesarse momentos antes de saber que sería separado de sus brazos. Cuando cerró sus ojos siendo transportado en la camilla, su mente solo se centraba en el beso que se habían dado, su primer beso. Se centró en todos los recuerdos que habían hecho durante todos los años que se conocieron, incluyendo lo asquerosos recuerdos de como lo ayudó a no morir semanas atrás. Se llevaría esas memorias con él, las atesoraría hasta su último respiro.

Oikawa Tooru murió en la madrugada del veintinueve de diciembre de ese mismo año tras el intento de mantenerlo con vida del equipo médico gracias a una hipoxia cerebral. 

El equipo médico intentó con todas sus fuerzas y recursos mantenerlo vivo a como diera lugar pero la cantidad de oxígeno que llegaba a su cerebro no fue el suficiente como para que pudiera continuar viviendo. Casi lo perdieron momentos luego de entrar al quirófano gracias a la asfixia pero la rapidez con la que actuaron terminó logrando mantenerlo con vida; se encargaron, luego de estabilizarlo mínimamente, de quitar todo aquello que impedía el flujo de aire. Quitaron la flema y se encargaron de detener el sangrado, fue un trabajo de unas cuantas horas ya que se requería extrema delicadeza y preferían tardarse que hacer un mal trabajo. Lograron llevarlo a cuidados intensivos a la noche con un respirador artificial pero las cosas no siempre funcionan como deben y la intuición de Tooru no se equivocó cuando le afirmó que él moriría dentro de nada. A las dos de la madrugada, Oikawa fallece gracias a una hipoxia cerebral sin poderse hacer nada al respecto, teniendo a su lado a la persona que más amó en su vida acompañándolo.

Iwaizumi se quedó en todo momento en el hospital, ya sea en la sala de espera aguardando noticias nuevas de su amado o en la habitación sosteniendo su mano. Tenía la fe de que no podía ser que él muriera, no podía el mundo quedarse sin su sol, sin la persona que más alumbraba la vida con cada paso que daba. Ay pero la vida siempre era tan horrible y cruel que era más que obvio que aquel sería el final, siempre endulzando el oído de Oikawa asegurándole que no moriría y que siempre se mantendrían unidos para que todo resultara como debía ser. Sabía que decirle eso era una vil mentira y generarle esperanzas con algo inexistente pero si de todos modos iba a morir, ¿Estaba mal que intentara que no pensara en ello en el poco tiempo que le quedaba? ¿Estaba mal que intentara mantenerlo feliz y con esperanzas altas como él solía ser antes de todo? ¿Estaba mal que le hablara de Argentina, Vóley y de las cosas que le hacían feliz en vez de hacer que se estampara contra una pared? Podía ser que estuviera mal pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, esa siempre fue la vida que Oikawa se mereció, una feliz y sin tener que estar a la expectativa del futuro, vivir el día a día como le pareciera sin pensar en nada más y él solo quiso poder mantener la filosofía que tanto le gustaba al castaño.

Cumplió con todo lo que prometió alguna vez, lo único que le quedó fue la promesa de morir juntos cuando fueran viejos, Oikawa se le había adelantado por unos cuantos años. Cumplió con la promesa de no dejarlo morir solo, estuvo hasta el último segundo, hasta cuando estaban colocando la manta sobre su rostro sin vida, sosteniendo su mano con amor y cariño, conteniéndolo. Así estaban.

—Eres libre, Oikawa. Espérame, te llevaré esos cupcakes que tanto se te antojaban y volveremos a reencontrarnos para amarnos como no pudimos hacerlo en esta vida.— Relamió su labio.— Espero que estés donde estés, ya no sientas dolor, que puedas estar en paz sin temerle a escondidas a tu enfermedad y sin llorar por las noches como solías hacer creyendo que estaba dormido para no preocuparme.— Su mirada se posó en sus manos, sus dedos entrelazados.— Hasta el último momento te preocupaste más por mi bienestar que por el tuyo, me cuidaste más de lo que yo pude cuidarte y me quisiste como nadie más lo había hecho. Sé que no querrías que estuviera así pero no puedes culparme, nos dejaste muy pronto... Ahora debo enfrentar a tus amigos y familia, pero por sobre todo, al duro futuro que tendré sin que puedas estar a mi lado físicamente; me consuéla saber que siempre estarás cuidándome donde quiera que estés.— Pasó saliva y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más molesto.— Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado, por dejarme amarte y por haber aparecido en mi vida. Te estaré eternamente agradecido toda mi vida, viviré por ambos, seré feliz por ambos e iré a Argentina a probar todo lo que me dijiste que debía probar. Perdóname por ir solo, te prometo que haremos todo eso y mucho más la próxima vez que estemos juntos. 

Limpió con su mano libre sus lágrimas y, aún sin quererlo, Iwaizumi soltó la mano de Oikawa.


	6. ꜰɪɴᴀʟ ᴀʟᴛᴇʀɴᴀᴛɪᴠᴏ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ♡
> 
> Inicialmente, no tenía pensado hacer este final alternativo pero, tras llorar escribiendo el final original, sentí que debía escribir un final alternativo –cosa que nunca hago– para darle un cierre un poco menos doloroso. No podía dejar que su historia de amor acabara allí así que este sería el final en caso de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Espero que le haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por leer ♡ les invito a leer mis demás historias.

Un veintiocho de diciembre corría, ambos hombres se encontraban preparando unos cupcakes porque Oikawa tenía antojos de comer unos pero la tormenta de nieve no les permitía salir sin que fuera riesgoso. Se quedaron en el hogar, calentitos y seguros, viendo un vídeo de Youtube que les explicaba como preparar un cupcake de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Siguieron cada paso al pie de la letras pues temían que la masa se terminara cortando si aquel era el caso y no podían permitirse derrochar tantos ingredientes. Mientras el más alto agregaba los ingredientes, era Iwaizumi el que se encargaba de batir pues el contrario no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Acomodó la cantidad de leche a un lado para que la uniera cuando acabara de unir la harina con el resto de la mezcla, su cabeza le estaba pesando demasiado y la fatiga que comenzó a sentir de un momento a otro fue impresionante.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Preguntó el más bajo observándolo atentamente sin dejar de batir.

—Sí, no es nada.— Supuso.— Me siento un poco mareado, eso es todo.

Hajime señaló momentáneamente la heladera para luego hacer un comentario.

—Toma un poco de cola, quizás te bajó la presión.— Sugirió.

Este asintió, tomando el consejo que le acababan de dar. Dio unos pocos pasos para quedar frente al refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó la botella de cola que había dentro de la heladera, específica para cuando le bajaba la presión. La apoyó sobre la mesada en lo que iba a tomar un vaso, apareció una presión en el pecho que hace unos momentos no estaba teniendo pero no era nada muy exagerado. Intentó recordar si había tomado todas sus pastillas del día, recordaba que solo le quedaba para tomar unas que eran para la noche, como era de tarde aún no le tocaba consumirlas. Todo lo que sucedía era curioso. Se aclaró la garganta a la vez que tomó el vaso entre sus dedos, debía dejar de alarmarse por cada pequeña cosa que sucedía, era un muy mal hábito que había adoptado tras ser diagnosticado con la enfermedad y ser reprendido por ignorar todas las señales que tuvo. Pasó su mano por su cabello ordenándolo, con vaso en mano, volvió al lugar donde todo había iniciado y se sirvió un poco de cola; a los pocos momentos se encontraba tomando de aquel vaso sintiendo el sabor dulce con sus papilas gustativas, nunca le había gustado mucho la cola pero la necesitaba de vez en cuando para levantar su azúcar.

—¿Estás mejor?— Le preguntó Iwaizumi con una sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que solo tenía un poco baja el azúcar.— Supuso.

Podía ser que al final, solo había sido que el nivel de azúcar en su sangre hubiera disminuido, él ya estaba pensando en que podría haberse debido a la enfermedad que lo molestaba cada momento de su vida. Suspiró tranquilo, al menos no había sido la causa esta vez.

—Aún así, no hagas movimientos bruscos o podrías marearte nuevamente.— La sonrisa del hombre no se iba con nada.

Oikawa asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, verlo con un delantal y el bowl en su mano se le hacía una escena muy linda, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y no hubo quien lo detuviera. Con picardía, adentró su mano al paquete de harina y tomó un poco de ella, tanto como pudo agarrar su mano y se la lanzó a Iwaizumi cuando este estuvo distraído. La cola había hecho que volviera a componerse un poco así que debía aprovechar para molestar a Iwa-chan.

—Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, Trashykawa.— Musitó con un enfado travieso.

El de cabello en puntas, tomó un huevo que les había sobrado y se lo lanzó haciendo que este se rompiera justo en su pecho haciendo que Tooru pusiera una cara de asco al sentir la viscosidad del huevo crudo.

—¡Esto es un asco, Iwa-chan!— Se quejó.

Pero quejarse no fue lo único que hizo, tomó el sachet de leche se la lanzó al contrario en modo de defensa, haciendo que este le tirara azúcar en cambio. Oikawa podría hacer una crema pastelera con todo lo que tenía encima mientras que Iwaizumi podría hacer unos buenos panqueques.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!— Exclamó cuando lo vio tirarle un poco de aceite.

Y claro, el aceite logró poner el piso más resbaloso que la leche por lo que eventualmente Iwaizumi no pudo evitar comenzar a tambalearse encontrando a Oikawa como el único soporte para no caerse pero tomándolo desprevenido así fue como ambos cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro. Tooru cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hajime teniendo una caída mucho más acolchonada que el contrario, tan solo se había golpeado la rodilla pero no era lo suficiente como para que se quejara. Iwaizumi gimió de dolor tras caer con su peso y el Oikawa encima, su cintura y espalda le pasarían factura más tarde cuando los golpes estuvieran ya definidos. Al abrir sus ojos pudo observar la poca distancia que tenía del rostro del contrario, sus ojos cambiaron de dirección rápidamente quedando fijos en sus labios sin poder evitarlo, esos labios que se moría por besar de una maldita vez. ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar esperando? No sabía cuando podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos, preferible arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que de no haberlo hecho. Iwaizumi se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para alzarse un tanto más y besó en los labios a aquel que lo tenía enamorado desde vaya a saber quien cuando, esos labios que siempre aparentaron ser tan dulces, al fin podía degustarlos como tanto había anhelado en sus sueños y pensamientos. Oikawa lo tomó de las mejillas pegándolo aún más a él, intensificando el beso y humedeciéndolo con las lágrimas que se fundían en él.

Cuando se separaron, no pudieron dejar de observarse a los ojos, sus miradas no huían. Miradas llenas de amor y cariño, creando un sentimiento tan ameno en sus pechos, una felicidad tan infinita que tanto habían estado deseando e implorando por años. Oikawa sonrió mientras mordía su labio inferior, sus manos aún no se corrían de donde estaban por lo que su pulgar pudo limpiar con facilidad la lágrima que caería por la mejilla de Hajime. 

—¿Esto es un sueño?— Preguntó Oikawa.— No es la primera vez que lo sería pero se sintió tan real... Soy tan feliz en este momento.— Soltó el rostro de Hajime para poder cubrir el suyo fundiéndose en el llanto sentándose en el regazo del contrario.

—Es real.— Aseguró quitando las manos de su rostro y tomándolo entre sus manos.— Te amo, Oikawa. Te amo desde que éramos pequeños, te amé durante toda nuestra vida estudiantil y te amaré el resto de mi vida.

—¿Aunque esté enfermo y me pueda poner calvo de los nervios?— Bromeó.

Iwaizumi rio dulcemente ante ello.

—Sí.— Afirmó.— Aunque estés enfermo y calvo te amaré, es más, allí será cuando más te ame.

Oikawa se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo bruscamente y sin cuidado, logrando lastimar el labio del contrario con su propio diente.

—Ups.— Musitó.

Poco le importó lo que sucedió a Iwaizumi, este se relamió los labios y lo besó de una manera más dulce y cuidadosa para no volver a lastimarse. Se fundieron en un beso cálido que buscaba compartir los sentimientos de cada uno, aquellos que habían guardado por tanto tiempo, los dejaron en libertad para que el contrario los descubriera y explorara a su gusto. Sus labios moviéndose y sus lenguas danzando unidas sin buscar una dominancia o una pasividad por ninguna parte. Cuando creyeron oportuno separarse, juntaron sus frentes cariñosamente y se sonrieron cara a cara.

—Yo también te amaré, no importa el caso, lo haré.— Aseguró sin temer a sus palabras.

—¿Aunque enferme y me vuelva calvo como tu?— Preguntó.

Oikawa rio y le pegó suavemente en el hombro, Iwaizumi había roto el aura bromeando con eso así que él podía golpearlo rompiéndola aún más. Negó con su cabeza divertido antes de responder.

—Mmm... Enfermo sí pero, ¿Calvo? No lo sé...— Replicó fingiendo estar dudoso. Al ver el rostro preocupado de su amado volvió a soltar una carcajada y le dio un casto beso.— Claramente que te amaré aún siendo calvo.

—Dudaste.

El ceño de Tooru se frunció, era una simple broma, no había dudado realmente. No le importaría si Iwaizumi fuera pelado, tuerto o no le gustara más el vóley, siempre lo amaría por quien era y no por como fuera que se viera. Colocó una mano en cada hombro y lo tomó con un poco de fuerza, entonces volvió a estamparle los labios como se le dio la gana. Hajime lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera pues estaba a gusto con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Ahora me crees?— Preguntó.

—No me quedó en claro, creo que tendrás que hacerlo nuevamente.— Soltó con una sonrisa pícara.

Oikawa negó con su cabeza y volvió a besarlo, estaba vez de una manera más corta y dulce que las últimas dos veces que le había partido la boca de un beso. Se separó jadeando pues mucho movimiento había hecho que le faltara un poco de aire.

—Deberíamos limpiarnos y deberías dejarte la cánula como el doctor indico.— Lo reprendió.

—Agh, sabes que odio tener esa cosa puesta en la nariz. — Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie junto al contrario.

—No me importa, si no te lo pones, no te daré más besos.— Amenazó.

Oikawa abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, estaba jugando muy sucio.

—Estás siendo muy extremo.— Vociferó.— Está bien, haré lo que digas pero no tomes medidas tan drásticas.

Iwaizumi sonrió satisfactoriamente, se sentía un vencedor por lograr hacer que él hiciera lo que era correcto y además ganar la potestad de poder besarlo cuando quisiera.

* * *

Ese veintiocho de diciembre, Oikawa y Iwaizumi decidieron unir sus sentimientos más allá de simples besos, su relación ya no podía definirse como una buena amistad, el lazo que los unía era mucho más fuerte que el de una simple amistad; entonces, ese día fue el que ambos decidieron unir sus sentimientos y crear un lazo más poderoso aún, formando finalmente una pareja como siempre habían querido, creando una relación entre ambos, una completamente amorosa. El consentimiento de ambos fue instantáneo cuando se planteó la idea, firmaron un pacto de jamás separarse con un dulce beso junto al horno que tenía los cupcakes a punto de salir pues no tenían una chimenea para hacerlo como las películas navideñas de Estados Unidos mostraban. Ninguno de los dos tendría que pensar nunca más en sí debían o no llevarse a la tumba sus sentimientos, no debían pensar en que uno podría morir sin enterarse de ellos porque ahora ambos sabían todo al respecto, ya no había secretos ni confesiones por hacer. Podían disfrutar de su amor como siempre habían querido. 

Allí fue cuando Oikawa se sintió completamente en paz, sabiendo que aún si muriera, Iwaizumi sabría que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, que no se habría muerto arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho. De ahí en adelante, pensaría en la vida como algo que se vivía día a día como había hecho antes de saber que estaba enfermo, viviría a la par con Iwaizumi haciendo todo lo que siempre quiso. No tenía la certeza de que sucedería en el futuro, ni siquiera que sucedería el día de mañana pero sí tenía por seguro que Iwaizumi estaría a su lado sosteniéndole la mano en cada paso que diera. No tenía miedo si sabía que él estaría a su lado, amándolo y protegiéndolo como solo él sabía hacer.


End file.
